


Forgive and Forget

by i_write_a_lot



Category: White Collar
Genre: Arguing, Cold, F/M, Gen, Night, Stakeouts, the van
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:45:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal attempts to work past his anger at Peter while on a stakeout. Peter attempts to apologize to Neal. Both wind up talking it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive and Forget

**Author's Note:**

> -I do not own White Collar.
> 
> -Just a brief idea that entered my head and wouldn't leave me alone. Set sometime in Season Two, but no spoilers whatsoever. Least not to my knowledge.

His breath leaving his body and floating out into the cold night air, Neal watched it dissipate and wondered about how it did that. He figured that Mozzie would know the theory-some scientific such and such would be explained away, but Mozzie wasn’t there, so he couldn’t ask him. He was busy. Stalking. Staking. Was there a difference anymore? 

“Neal you there?” Peter’s voice whispered in his ear, and Neal didn’t bother answering, knowing that Peter knew he was, what with his computer watching his tracking anklet. 

“Come on, Neal, I know you’re mad at me. You don’t like playing the bad guy, but…you’re the only one who can do this.”

What about Diana? Granted, she was about to leave for Washington D.C. to go and visit some friends and help them out, but she could’ve quickly handled this. Or what about Jones? He was in the van with Peter, doing who knew what. Mozzie *might* have agreed to it, as this type of thing was more his style, but Mozzie was on a date with June and both of them were (supposedly) playing Bingo.

But no.

It always fell down to him.

“Neal,” Peter said pleadingly. “Don’t give me the silent treatment. At least not while we’re on a case. Please.” He added, and Neal took a breath. Fine. He wanted to play it that way? 

He could do that. 

“No one spotted yet. The lights are still off, and the only activity is the neighbors dog heading out to take a leak,” Neal commented in a light tone that he didn’t really feel. 

There was a heavy sigh. 

“Neal, I know you’re angry with me. You have every right to be. When I handed you over without a seconds thought, it was as a cover. And before you start protesting about us talking about private things, Jones isn’t here. He went to get coffee, and said he’d be back in five minutes so that we can talk in private.”

“Remind me to thank him later,” Neal murmered, as he spotted a man sneakily walking-walking sneakily?-towards their suspects home. “Peter, I think we might have something. Man about five six, wearing winter clothing, heading our way. Can’t get a good look at him-his hands are in his pockets, but it could be because he’s cold. It IS freezing out here,”   
Neal admitted, shivering even as he said the words. 

“Getting eyes on him now,” Peter responded instantly, and there was a brief sound of Peter typing on the computer in the van, and Neal moved closer towards the house and suspect. “Nope. He’s a neighbor. Lives across the street in the students complex. Looks like he’s heading home from night classes.” 

Neal remained silent, even though he wanted to talk to Peter more. Talking that little bit a few minutes ago, he’d not realized how hard it was to stay silent at Peter when he was angry. He felt like he was going to explode any moment. 

“Neal,” Peter said, after a few moments. 

“Still nothing,” Neal said, almost on automatic. Peter sighed. 

“Neal…I’m sorry.” Peter said seriously, and Neal hesitated a few moments, and then Moz was speaking in his head, telling him, 

_“Sometimes, Neal, you gotta forgive and forget-even if it’s the hardest thing in the world. Because holding a grudge can be very dangerous, as a wise man once said,”  
“That wise man being you?” Neal had responded tartly, and Mozzie had blushed and stammered and thankfully been rescued by June coming into the apartment…_

Neal took a deep breath, letting it out and watching it float away with the wind, disappearing into the darkness of night. 

“I forgive you,” He said, and he heard Peter say after a moment,

“Thank you.” He sounded surprised, and waited a bit before speaking again. “El wants you to come over, so that the three of us can chat. She thinks she can help explain some of my…social skills.”

Neal couldn’t help but laugh at the expression that came to his mind on Peter’s face as Peter said the words. 

“I’ll come and visit. Been a while since I’ve seen Satchmo anyway. He’s probably wondering where his best friend is.” Neal said knowing that would rile Peter up. As he guessed, it   
did and Peter quickly-though quietly-ranted about how Satchmo was *his* best friend, not Neal’s, and that Neal had better not be training his dog to steal things, and…

Neal tuned Peter out, thinking that sometimes he wished he didn’t have to play the nice. Sometimes he wanted to keep hold of his anger at Peter. He was tired of being the one that had to forgive and forget.

But then again…

It was worth it.

~*~

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos, Comments, and everything is appreciated. Thank you for your time.


End file.
